


Dean starts reading fanfiction.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I thought of another story regarding fanfic. Takes place after Dean finds out about slash. He starts reading stories about him and Sam, and soon it leads to real life events. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean starts reading fanfiction.

Dean Winchester: There's Sam Girls and Dean Girls and - What's a slash fan?

Sam Winchester: As in Sam-slash-Dean. Together.

Dean Winchester: Like "together" together?

Sam Winchester: Yeah.

Dean Winchester: They do know we're brothers, right?

Sam Winchester: Doesn't seem to matter.

Dean Winchester: Oh, come on, that... that's just sick. 

 

And from there on Dean had not stopped with the subject. He took Sam's computer over and dove into story after story. 

Once day as they were getting ready to check out of a motel, Dean had the lap top in one hand and a tooth brush in another. "Dwwde, this is mssd up!"

Sam stared at him in disgust. Dean rolled his eyes, spit out the tooth paste and said, "Listen to this - This one is called obedience. Apparently you don't listen to me while we're on a hunt - big surprise, right? Okay, listen to this messed up crap - 'You don't get to talk.' Dean whispered in a rough voice. You won't listen to me while we're out a hunt? That's fine by me, because tonight your ass is mine. Whatever I want to do to you, I'm going to fucking do.' Sam shivered as goosebumps ran up and down his arms. He nodded in response. Dean roughly thrust into him taking no time to prepare his tight hole. Sam hissed at the familiar burn.' This is fucked! Who writes this shit?"

"Twisted people." Sam said shifting uncomfortably. "Can we just stop reading this bull crap now?"

Dean ignored him. "Oh look at this one. We have a threesome with Ruby - and you guys make me drink demon blood?!" Dean looked up at Sam accusingly. 

Sam snatched the lap top from his hands. "Stop it! You're weirding me out!"

"How do you think I feel? I was just tied up by a demon while my brother forced demon blood down my throat -"

Sam let out a loud groan before slamming the bathroom door. 

It was nearly 10 hours later before they were in their next hotel and to both of their displeasure the TV was out. Sam was happy with a book, but he knew this meant Dean would be annoying the hell out of him any moment. 

"Wanna see what's going on in our newest 'smut' adventure?" Dean asked with a wide, child-like smile. 

Sam refused to answer. Instead he turned his back to Dean, doing his best to lose himself in the Game of Thrones novel he had just purchased. 

Dean settled against the headboard of the bed. "Alright so now we have - The first time in the impala. I take you to the drive in, because we'd totally have time for that, and then - oh, god. You're only 11 in this one. What the hell? Next!"

"Or you could just stop reading them!" Sam half yelled over his shoulder.

Dean smiled as he found one called Apple Pie. "Aww, Sammy you try to seduce me with pie in this one. That's cute."

Sam turned to flash Dean the bitchiest, bitch face he had ever made. "Excuse me?"

"Well not cute, but hey at least someones getting pie. We're at Bobby's, and - " his voice broke as the color drained from his face. He immediately closed the lap top, looking at it as if it had just attacked him. Sam arched an eyebrow questioningly. "We had a threesome with Bobby." Dean choked out with a shiver.

This was too much for Sam. He got up leaving the hotel room to go for a walk. Dean rolled over trying to go to sleep but the horrible vision of him, Bobby and Sam swirled in his mind. It almost made him gag. He sat up then, grabbing the lap top to watch some Asian porn. He needed a big breasted female to wipe away all the disgusting images. He went to click off the fan fiction site when he saw a story about him visiting Sam at Stanford. He clicked on it and read:

"The hunter knew he shouldn't have come here. Sam had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with his old life, and that included Dean too. Still he couldn't shake the feeling of complete and utter wholeness when he stared at his brother for the first in a year. Sam's face went from shocked to angry in an instant, but Dean wasn't here to fight. He yearned for his other, better half. Immediately he latched onto to his little brother, crushing him into a hug. Sam smelled like soap and old books - and home. All the pain inside seemed to melt away as he finally held the most precious thing in his hands."

Dean stared at the computer screen with watery eyes. How the hell did these people know how Dean felt when Sammy left? Fuckin' Chuck! He read on. Sam was pissed about the unexpected visit and he swore he wasn't going back to hunting. Dean told him that he just needed to seem him, because he missed him. Within a few sentences the Winchesters were ripping each others clothes off. Dean rolled his eyes, ready to shut the computer for the night, when he read:

"Sam hovered just above Dean's dripping cock, his hot breath blowing lightly on the head causing the eldest brother to turn into one big goose bump. Ever so slowly Sam took Dean into his mouth, moaning around the large dick, sending waves of pleasure crashing through them both -"

Dean stared down at his newly hard dick. "No fucking way!"

He did his best to stop but soon he was reading: "And then Sam was digging his nails into the hunter's powerful thighs trying to take in every inch of him. Dean could feel the back of Sam's throat as he swallowed him."

Dean groaned softly, bucking up to grind against the lap top. He needed some type of friction and holy fuck it was not going to be his hand.

"Dean twisted his fist into Sam's hair as he exploded into his younger brother's mouth. Sam drank it up hungrily before turning to look at Dean with half lidded, sex blown eyes."

The real Dean really began to moan as he thought of Sam between his legs, staring up at him with bits of Dean left on the corner of his mouth. "Fuck!" Dean groaned loudly, as he quickened the dry hump. He was going to come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

Just then the hotel room burst open and Sam walked inside not glancing his way. Dean tried to stop it. He really did. Still, the hot cum shot out of him, coating his underwear. He bit his lip so hard that he actually tasted blood. Luckily for him the cover and lap top hid most of his bucking. When Sam turned to look at him, he cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you sweating?"

Dean shook his head unable to speak. A wave of nausea threatened to bring up his dinner but he managed to keep it down. How could he get off by that? Sam walked towards Dean obviously becoming concerned. "Go to bed, Sam!" he demanded. Sam opened his mouth to protest but the look on Dean's face stopped him. Dean waited until big foot finally passed out then he half waddled to the bathroom to clean himself up.

A few days later he was still avoiding Sam at all costs. Even when they were forced to sit in the car with each other, Dean would drive with the radio loud enough so they couldn't talk. He hadn't looked his brother in the eye since - well, since he busted in his pants at the thought of Sam wrapping around his dick. Dean internally groaned as his dick jumped to life. He couldn't hide it here in the Impala.

Sam let out a loud huff before turning off the radio. "Dean, I'm tired of this."

Dean forced a confused expression on his face. "Tired of what?"

"You acting all - weird. I know, alright."

Dean choked on air. How could he possibly know? "W-What do y-"

"I know the fan fictions freaked you out, but there is no reason to treat me like a parasite. It's not my fault. I told you to leave it alone -"

Sam continued rambling on and on and soon Dean was sighing with relief as his boner disappeared. Fanfic, dick sucking Sam was much hotter than real, moaning and complaining Sam. "Alright, I get it. M'sorry. Now quiet it down before I spank you again."

Sam's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Dean gulped. "It - you didn't read that one. It was kind of funny - nevermind."

They drove in silence until they reached their hotel in Oregon. Dean immediately fell on to his bed, turning on the crappy television. Sam silently unpacked before sitting down to began researching their case. They stayed like this for hours which was not uncommon for the Winchesters. When you live with someone for so long you learn how to be alone without really being alone. 

"Taking a shower." Sam told him after awhile. "Want to play on my computer?"

Dean shrugged, "Sure."

"No porn." Sam said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah - go shower!" Dean told him, stifling a yawn. 

Once Dean was alone he knew exactly what he was going to do. He went back to the fanfic site feeling like an addict jonesing for another hit. He read a few stories categorized under "fluff". They were ridiculous and unrealistic and Dean was swooning over them like a chick. After a story about him and Sam building a snowman which led to them making out in the freezing cold, Dean switched to stories with "adult content". He was starting to know which ones to skip over. He wasn't fond of the ones with threesomes or alternative universes. He especially hated the ones where he turned into a chick and Sam fucked him. That was too far.

Dean didn't notice the bathroom door open or Sam's quiet footsteps, but he did hear the loud groan when his brother looked over his shoulder and found him reading the stories again. 

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Sam questioned in frustration. He let the towel slip down his waist, revealing his tight ass to Dean. He had seen it before. Too many times to count in fact, but now - damnit he was getting hard again. 

"It's entertaining." Dean said not taking his eyes off Sam until he was dressed. "Here, listen - 'Sam was fourteen now and battling the SOB known as puberty'. Remember those days? They make hell seem inviting." Dean joked, but Sam was ignoring him. "Anway - 'It seemed everywhere he went, he was running into Dean which had been a normal thing considering they lived in close corridors since Sam was a baby. Now it was different. He was in awe by his brother's chizzled chest and powerful shoulders. Sam had always looked up to his brother and loved him more than anything in the world. After all, Dean raised him as his own when he didn't have to. However -"

"Just FUCKING stop!" Sam suddenly screamed, knocking the lamp off the nearby dresser.

Dean stared at his brother as he turned a bright shade of red and started to grab his coat to storm out of the hotel room. He had to stop him - had to fix this. He was up and in front of the door before Sam could escape out. "Sammy."

"Don't Sammy me! I don't want to - I can't." Sam looked so frustrated and Dean felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke -"

"But it's not a damn joke, Dean!" Sam said looking at the ground. "Those are my feelings and my - darkest, most twisted thoughts, plastered all over the internet for everyone to read."

Dean's eyebrows pulled together. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sam looked like he was about to pick up the lamp so he could knock it back down. "Fuck, how can these people realize how I feel about you, but the person who has spent the last 26 years with me and actually lived this bull crap, not know? Didn't you see me yearning for you when I was kid? How could you not realize I went to Stanford just to escape these fucked up feelings? And now you're laughing at them. Laughing at me."

"No, I'm not. Sammy. I'm not." Dean promised trying to reach for Sam, but he was pushed away. Sam tried to get out the door but Dean flipped him, pushing his back against the door. Their faces were only inches apart, and Sam's hot breath blew onto Dean's face smelling of hot chocolate and mints from earlier. It almost made him dizzy. "I read a story about us and I came, wasn't even touchin' myself, and I just busted - just from thinking about you getting me off."

Sam looked like someone slapped him in the face and stole his puppy. "Dont. Fuck. With. Me." he demanded, shaking in Dean's hands. 

"M'not Sam. I saw you, I did. I watched you become this fucking gorgeous man and I wanted you, but I knew I could never so I pushed it away. I never thought you'd want me - not in a million years."

Sam cut him off as he flipped Dean, slamming him into the door. He ran his large fingers up Dean's tight arms, across his stubble and then grabbed fistfuls of his dirty blonde hair. Dean only had time to groan once before Sam's lips were on his. It was messy and rough and perfect. Dean couldn't keep up with the places Sam's tongue and hands went. "Need you," he told Sam desperately. "Bed, Sam. Now!'

Sam nodded stumbling backwards with Dean still attached to his lips. They fell together, ripping away articles of clothing. Dean soon found Sam's neck to be very sensitive, and he spent the next few minutes torturing it with teeth and tongue until he was being slammed down on his back. Sam kissed down his chest, stopping to bite down roughly on Dean's nipple. Son of a bitch! No one had every done that before, and holy fuck it felt good. Sam smiled as Dean bucked up, gripping his shoulders tightly. Dean felt a hand sneak down his chest to his throbbing cock, and he could do nothing but turn into putty as the large hand grasped him. He tried so hard not to buck up but after a minute he was desperately thrusting into Sam's fist. 

"Gonna come!" Dean told him, voice shaking. "Fuck, Sammy. Gonna -"

But the bastard let his dick go. Dean let out a frustrated groan that caught in his chest when Sam moved his head between Dean's legs. He stared down at his younger brother, mouth gaping open in surprise. Sam kissed up and down his thighs, licking dangerously close to his balls. Dean moaned loudly, surprising himself by his vocalness. He usually was much quieter during sex, but then again this wasn't normal sex. Sam lifted his head, letting his mouth hover less than an inch from the head of Dean's cock. Precum leaked out as Dean violently shook around him. "You want me to suck it?" Sam asked quietly. "Want me to put it in my wet mouth?"

Dean whined. He actually fucking whined. "Sammy -"

"Tell me, Dean. Tell me what you want."

"Sam, please." But Dean knew that look, just like he knew all of Sam's looks. He wasn't going to get what he wanted until he gave in. "Fuck! Just fucking suck me, Sam! Put my dick in your mouth and make me scream."

Sam smiled widely then devoured the dick in front of him like it was a three course meal, and he hadn't eaten in days. The eldest Winchester completely lost his fucking mind. He bucked up wards, half screaming as the warmth wrapped around his dick, trying to suck him dry. "S-Sammy! Sam! Sam!"

A tongue swirled into the mix along with long, calloused fingers and Dean was coming undone. "Gonna come - pull off Sam!"

If Sam wasn't preoccupied he would have shot Dean a bitch face. He obviously ignored his brother's order and clamped down harder. Dean began bucking wildly as Sam sucked the orgasm out of him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Sam!" 

After a moment he slumped forward, but he only had a moment to rest before Sam's hard cock was pressing against his stomach. Dean's eyes flashed open and he wanted nothing more than to make his brother moan his name. He flipped them over, slamming Sam roughly into the bed. Never before had he wanted to give someone pleasure like this. Sure, he made a ton of girls come, but he didn't really care if they got there. He only cared about his own pleasure. Now it was different. He pressed against Sammy's warm lips, dipping his tongue in his mouth, tasting his own seed. It made him groan, and his dick began twitching back to life. He bit and clawed his way down Sam's chest before latching on to the large cock without much warning. Sam was a moaner. Dean already knew this by the times he caught him jacking off, but now he wasn't holding back at all. He was sure everyone in the hotel could heard the cries of "Dean" and "Please". 

Dean pulled away to lick down Sam's ball then to his tight hole. Sam bucked up when he felt the tongue lick across his untouched hole. Dean had to force his hips down so he could slowly insert his tongue and let it wiggle into the tight warmth. "HOLY FUCK." Sam choked out, grabbing fistfuls of Dean's hair. After a minute of playing with that precious hole, Dean took the dick back into his mouth. His fingers cupped the hunter's balls then dipped lower, tracing across his asshole. Sam whimpered, and Dean knew he was biting his fist. Vocal chicks had always annoyed but Sam - Sam was going to make him cum again just from those god forsaken moans. 

Dean dipped the finger slowly into Sam's ass, taking him deeper into his mouth. After a moment of rocking into the hole and slurping up and down the dick, Sam was screaming Dean's names and exploding into his mouth. Dean had never done this, but it didn't stop him from eagerly drinking up Sam's seed. He quickly reached down, grabbing his own dick and it only took five tugs for him to lean up and paint Sam's chest. Sam groaned as his brother's warm liquid covered him. 

Dean crashed down beside Sam panting loudly. Sam somehow still looked turned on. "We're gonna do that again, right?"

"Eager bastard." Dean grumbled, but he leaned over to plant a deep kiss on his brother's lips. When he pulled away he said, "That was so much better than any fanfic I've ever read."


End file.
